Revelations
by WritingImagination
Summary: "She a beauty? I should as soon call her mother a wit!" (Pride and Prejudice, Chapter XLV/45). What if, during the engagement period, Elizabeth found out about Darcy's disparaging comments about her?


**Disclaimer:** Jane Austen's books have do not have copyright, they belong to the public domain. I do not own "Pride and Prejudice". The image used is free to use (including for commercial use) and comes from varunkul01 on Pixabay.

 **Revelations**

 **or**

 **Caroline Bingley's bitterness**

At a party at Lucas Lodge, Caroline Bingley approached Elizabeth to offer her congratulations at the engagement.

"Miss Eliza, I am delighted to hear that you will soon be Mrs. Darcy," she said with a bitter smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Thank you Miss Bingley," replied Elizabeth, who was not fooled at all.

"I'm sure it must be a great comfort to know that you have obtained Mr. Darcy's regard for your intelligence and wit."

"That it is, indeed," agreed Elizabeth, wondering what Miss Bingley was getting at.

"It is quite flattering really," continued Caroline Bingley, "when one considers how so many men choose a bride for looks alone."

Elizabeth couldn't help thinking of her parents' marriage.

"Indeed," she agreed, "It is most flattering."

Miss Bingley grimaced again.

"And so very kind of you to overlook his offenses against you. It shows a great generosity of spirit."

"Thank you," replied Elizabeth, now really wishing there was a way to avoid this unpleasant conversation. Mr. Darcy was on the other side of the room, deep in conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner.

"I mean, it recently came to my knowledge that he slighted you at the ball where you met. Such a happy ending could hardly have been foreseen, and surely with the joy there must also be some surprise."

Elizabeth made no reply.

"And really, his words about you and your mother were most cruel. But I'm sure you know already and have heartily forgiven him, for this is how love works. It is a delight for me to witness this happy conclusion to so many obstacles."

Elizabeth knew that Miss Bingley was baiting her, but she couldn't resist asking.

"I'm afraid I don't know – would you mind relating what he said?"

"Oh, but it is of no importance now, surely? It is just a funny anecdote, really. He said _'_ _ **She**_ _a beauty? I should as soon call her mother a wit!_ ' So you see, his admiration for you has increased tremendously since that time, and no doubt due to your delightful wit."

Elizabeth was by no means consoled by Miss Bingley's fake attempts at praise.

She looked across the room at her fiancé. He looked up from his conversation with her aunt and smiled at her. She tried to smile back but thought her smile felt a little thin.

"All my congratulations, Miss Bennet," said Miss Bingley before moving away with a triumphant smirk.

Elizabeth was slightly angry – at Miss Bingley's fake civility and insults, at Mr. Darcy, and at herself for listening to Miss Bingley and letting herself be influenced by her. What should it matter what he had said all those months ago about her beauty? She'd known from the very beginning that he only found her tolerable.

Sir William Lucas approached her to give his congratulations. She received them civilly, if a little absentmindedly. She sipped on her drink, barely listening. Then, she heard Sir William congratulate Mr. Darcy as well, and she turned around to find that he was now standing beside her. Mr. Darcy accepted the exuberant congratulations with great civility. He waited until Sir William had moved away, before leaning in and whispering.

"You look quite forlorn. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she sighed, avoiding his eyes, "I just... well, it's a bit ridiculous at this stage, but did you really say that you would as soon call my mother a wit as me a beauty?"

Darcy started and paled briefly before suddenly blushing very deeply. "I'm – I'm really sorry I ever said that, Elizabeth. It was very inappropriate of me. And I'm sorry about slighting you at the ball... and everything."

Elizabeth nodded but didn't reply.

"I don't believe any of that – you know I don't. I think you're one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance. And you said yourself – you knew I early withstood your beauty."

"I know," she whispered quietly, thinking.

Darcy now seemed to be at a loss as to what to say. He desperately turned in the direction of Miss Bingley and said angrily, "I need to talk to Miss Bingley. It's appalling that she should stoop to such low tactics."

Elizabeth shook her head, "It's fine. Please leave Miss Bingley alone."

Darcy tried to meet her eyes again, but she kept avoiding his gaze.

"Elizabeth. Please tell me it's all right."

"It's all right."

"But mean it." He chuckled, but it was a sad, strained sound.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I do mean it. I said some truly awful things to your face so surely I must forgive you for gossiping behind my back."

Darcy was a bit taken aback. He hesitated and then said, "Why won't you meet my eyes?"

She looked up then and he could see the hurt in her eyes. It made him gasp.

"When I didn't care for you, I would have laughed the comment off, even if my pride was wounded. But now that I care for you..." Her voice trailed off, "it's more difficult you see."

"But I said that months ago, I'd barely known you a few weeks when I said that. It was before you came to Netherfield to look after your sister. You must believe me when I say I'm very ashamed I ever said that and that it was very wrong of me. Not that it's any excuse, but I was in a foul mood at the ball where I slighted you, and in the weeks following it. I'd just gotten Georgiana away from Wickham's claws, and... I was more cruel in my derision than I usually am."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled. Then, more serious, she said, "Do you forgive me for spreading Wickham's lies about you?"

"Of course I do. How could you have known his true character? He has managed to fool lots of people in the past, including my father and sister. My manners certainly seemed to give his assertions credibility."

With that, he offered her his arm and they walked back towards Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner.

"You know," said Elizabeth thoughtfully, "We could learn to laugh at these anecdotes together. There's something very amusing about laughing at oneself, and I'd venture to say it's even more diverting as a couple."


End file.
